My Name Is........
by Trivher
Summary: Your fire and dripping wax can not hurt us! Do you hear us? They will not bring us down! Please enjoy.
1. Annie

I don't own.Never have.Don't really want to.I must thank you everyone at [http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/conradshideout][1] for helping coming with the material used in this.Especially to Christine or as you may know her as JackPhillipsGirl.So if you get upset direct all flames towards her.Hee Hee.Stuart and Eden are dancing together, so gosh darn cute!

Hi!My name is Annie Winifred Thelen.I think I'm 15 or maybe it's 13?I can never remember!I love colors!The brighter the better.Black and gray tones are not fun.That's why I helped Molly select new outfits.Her other stuff was just a bit too depressing.And with me around how can you be depressed!?My mommy and daddy travel around the world, they love me sooooo much.I'm sure they have a reason for not writing or calling in these past few moths.

My little friend is named Conrad. He's the sweetest, must loveable thing you ever seen before!Always there for me, oh I love him so dearly.He never looks happy, but maybe panthers don't know how to smile.I would look it up but the process would take much too long.Figuring out how to spell it, finding the right keys and reading out loud even though no body is around.I got better things to do!

Writing music!I'm such a genius!No one else in the world has ever written anything like I have.I love when Molly lets me sing on stage and when she joins me.I mean hello!Her stuff is totally out it's good she's getting with the program here.Christina and Britany better watch out!My room is filled with pinups from magazines.Every night I give them a kiss and tell them my love for them.I know they can hear me!And one day like princes on white stallions they will all arrive at my door.But then I would have to leave my boys!Oh no I could never!

There is Jack.My little Jackie Pooh!He acts all tough and distant from me. But I know it's because he fears these emotions of love towards me.I can wait for him to understand and together he and I will be.Unless a certain Bell starts to ring my heart.Which one would I want to hear more?Both are smart, sexy, sweet, sensitive, suave, sophisticated, silly, stunning, sly, and sassy.Carey and I connected through music and he's always nice to me.However does that with Molly at more intense level, so maybe he's just an overly friendly person.And dear Clu never seizes to amaze me!He talks to me, makes me laugh, understands I can be a complex and a person with many layers.But he's so far away at times.He acts so goofy with his philosophy talk!A cute goofy mind you.

I have many friends around the world.Everyone at school are my friends.Just called me Annie Thelen personal welcoming community for Hope Springs High!And seeing how we only have 50 students it's quite a snap. I'm never alone.Even my dreams are filled people of my past non-human objects of nature.See?Everyone loves me!Isn't that wicked!?Weird stuff always finds me, it's quite creepy.But I never understand it.Things like those events are too hard for me to figure out.Luckily Fi is there at a click of button.I wonder why my emails are going unanswered, maybe her computer crashed.

Some people wonder why I always have my mouth hanging open and my eyes big as sand dollars.It's because I think better that way!And thinking can be tough and I need all the help I can get!Words like maiden name, I mean what in the world is that!?Right over my head.My Jackie is smart always reading those books with long names.

Ned and Irene?Who are they?Oh I remember!Those grown ups that show up every few weeks.I never want to leave the Phillips house!Its so bright and colorful their other house was yucky!Now that you know about me care to tell me about yourselves?Well I hope to hear from you all real soon!Buh-bye.

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/conradshideout



	2. Carey

Claire (thechaosdiva) is the lovely author of this piece

Claire (thechaosdiva) is the lovely author of this piece.Harold likes watching the Disney channel, do you?Enjoy!

Hi, what's up? I'm Carey Bell. Not Carrie, or Cary or even Carie. It's just Carey. I'm the guitar player in Molly's band. Isn't it funny how you never see the other band members? I think so. But that's okay, because I get to wear really cool leather pants and play music, which is what I was born to do.  
  


Actually, if you ask my parents, I was probably born to do something else. I dropped out of college. Don't ask me why. I guess the Molly Phillips tour just needed another studly Bell boy. It was fun, except for the fact that everyone's a lot shorter than me. I think I've developed a crick in my neck from looking down at everyone, especially Fi.  
  
It was weird, because as soon as I showed up, Clu decided he was going to go to college. I guess there can only be one Bell boy at a time. It's funny how he never mentioned me before I showed up. Oh well.  
  
I also have beautiful blonde hair that was obviously inherited from a distant relative or something. It used to be really short and   
goofy-looking, but then I decided a stud like me should have long flowing locks to match my bad-boy, I'm a guitar player attitude.  
  
After Fi left, Annie showed up. Dang is she annoying!!! I think she sucked out my brain cells, because I've been acting really goofy ever since she showed up. I don't know what happened, I guess playing backup for her fluffy-pop sucked any ounce of credibility out of me.  
  
And don't tell anyone this, but I really like Molly. Not just as a friend, either. I'm talking huge gut-wrenching crush. But I don't think anyone suspects anything. We're very subtle and non-obvious. Especially on stage.Yup.  
  
I guess that's about it. I'm a very one-dimensional kind of guy. I wish I could go more deeply into my character, but there's not a lot to tell about me. Bye!


	3. Clu

Claire whom uses the name thechaosdiva wrote Clu's part

Claire whom uses the name thechaosdiva wrote Clu's part.I think you'll like it.If not Charles will spit on you.He doesn't like spitting so please say you liked it.Enjoy!

Hi my name is Cluett Bell better known as Clu.As Plato clearly states: And so, when the two men have carried their justice and injustice to the last extreme, we may judge which is the happier. But dude, that really doesn't have anything to do with anything, I just wanted to remind you that I'm majoring in Philosophy, which is totally righteous.  
  
I don't know why I decided to major in Philosophy, cause, dude; I'm totally not that smart. Well, at least, that's what I've been told. But it's okay, cause, like, Annie still worships me. Annie, man, she's, like…wow. She's not smart, or talented or beautiful, but wow. I think it's the blonde hair.I mean, I was around Fi for so long that I forgot that there were blonde   
girls out there. Plus, Annie makes me feel smart.But I still dig Fi. Fi's my best bud, man. We're kindred like that. I'll   
always help her out, even if I get in trouble. Which I do. A lot. Although that time warp thing was killer, man!!!  
  
Anyways, I'm in college now because Carey, my brother joined the tour, and we can only have one Bell boy on the bus at a time, because, you know, we're so studly. And college is totally cool, because my roommate goes home all the time, so I can walk around the room in this fig leaf that this girl on the third floor gave me. And work on my Philosophy.  
  
And you know what's really cool? I'm a surfer dude, even though I live in Colorado!!! Doesn't that rock so hard!!!?? Awww, yeah baby, it's sweet!!! And you know what else is awesome? Frozen burritos, man. Burritosicles rock. Even though nobody but me likes them.  
  
Anyways, my best friend is Jack and we do everything together. Seriously. We even bought a haunted car once!!! Only, he's all serious and stuff and I like to get down, you know what I'm saying? But not with him, cause that's   
just gross. Yeah…it's gross.  
  
So, yeah, basically I'm at college, Philosophy rocks, Annie's cool, Fi's better, and I don't like Jack. Yeah. That's about it. But I'll leave you with a wicked Philosophy quote from Aristotle: A man who pretends to greater qualities than he possesses with no ulterior motive is a vile sort of person.  
  
Philosophy rocks!!!!


	4. Fiona

I think Pelli wrote this chapter, but Christine (JackPhillipsGirl) might of helped

I think Pelli wrote this chapter, but Christine (JackPhillipsGirl) might of helped.Not to sure though.All I know is that Disney owns everything below.Enjoy!

You guys still remember me? Aww, that's so sweet! Considering that my own family and former best friends rarely even make reference to my existence, I am quite flattered. It's really not their fault, though. If that bitch hadn't come and overthrown my reign as queen of the world of weirdness, none of this would have happened…

I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Fiona Phillips, but everyone calls me Fi. I'm sixteen years old and I live in Seattle. For a long time, I spent my days cooped up on a bus touring across the country with the people I used to hold dearest to me. Used to, you ask? Yeah. But before I get ahead of myself, let me say that I _loved the paranormal. It was my life! For me, there's always more than what you see on the surface. My passion was to find what others couldn't. Life was intriguing, exciting, and perfect… until __she came along…_

"She", a.k.a. the aforementioned bitch, is none other than Annie Winifred Thelen. They don't want you to know this but she ruined my life! I know the way she came waltzing in with her perfect blond hair and sickeningly thin figure and tight clothes and exotic past because I've seen that act already. It was sick! You should have seen the way Clu slobbered all over her. _Hello, do you get any more obvious?! It was just so disgusting to watch. How had this girl been in my house for ten minutes and already have command over the room?_

The worst part is that the phrase "I'm a ditz!" was practically scrawled across her forehead. I've known girls like that before. I _know they're all the same. Somehow guys are stupid about that sort of thing, and adults love the bubbly perkiness, so I was alone in my immediate hatred. But, whatever, she would be leaving in a day or two, right?_

Wrong. I _knew something really horrible was going to happen when Bricriu showed up at my window, because, duh, horrible things always happen with him around. And then he tells me that my family is in great danger! Of all nerve! Naturally, I didn't believe him. And this is why I'm convinced that Annie somehow orchestrated the whole goddamn thing, because my last paranormal adventure was my dumbest one yet. Granted, the time I turned into a dog was pretty stupid, but this was even worse!_

My whole family turned into animals.

I mean, right, my family was supposed to be in great danger. So shouldn't my grand finale be something more, let's see… _dangerous?! Not when Annie is the mastermind behind it! Ooh, I'm so scared, Carey is a cute little bunny. Right. And then __somehow we picked up all those leaves and pieced them together in, like, 30 seconds flat. The only reason I was pretty calm throughout this whole thing was because I eventually just decided that it had to be a dream. I still keep trying to wake myself up._

So, obviously, that entire "adventure" was a work of Annie's. She's a spy for the evil side, I tell you. She and Bricriu are partners in crime! I'm so convinced. To piss me off even more, she took my ring! The little slut has my ring, and judging by what she's told me in our unfortunate InstaGab chats, she abuses it. For crying out loud, she discovered a town where the people were really bees. Dude, that's not paranormal! I'm not there, so I've come to the conclusion that a) she's lying about everything to "impress" me or b) she's simply delusional. The girl is convinced that she sees a panther, for chrissakes. I really don't know what to think.

The only thing I know for sure right now is, that until Annie goes back to Pakistan or Peru or wherever her idiotic parents went, there is no way in hell that I'm going back home. But maybe I should take the lack of phone calls and absence of emails as a good indication that they just might not want me there.

_ _

_ _


	5. Irene and Ned

Irene's and Ned's chapter was written by Hugo

Irene's and Ned's chapter was written by Hugo.Tablynvan did not help him in way.Say thank you to Disney.And enjoy!

Hey I'm Ned.And I'm Irene.I like to drive big buses and I like telephones.Being the head roadie and manager to a band is hard work!I'm always searching for a few more hours of sleep.While I am running to only God knows where all the time.You used to see us a lot, ok it was never that often or for long, but it was something.Then I guess we got tired of it all.I'm from Scandinavian roots.I don't know where I'm from but people call me a witch.Well actually an itch with the second letter in the alphabet in front.She's really not; just her life is really complicated.Hey wait a second Irene!How exactly is your life complicated?Ned, shut up.Yes ma'm!

Oh sorry about that!We seemed to of disappeared again.You'll get used to it.Our boys are very handsome and smart.:::snort:::Irene do you have anything to say?Smart?Come on!I love the boys but one couldn't complete one lousy term of college!And don't get me started on the other one!Well I think they try their hardest that they can.And Carey is very talented with his guitar.Clu is talented with his……… Irene what is Clu good at?Now do you see my point?Yes I do Irene.Just like always you proved yourself right.

Oh that vanishing act was even longer then the first one.Which means our time is almost up.You are not allowed to see us for long periods.I just wanted to let you know that I'm a pretty smart guy!But for some reason lately only idiotic comments escape out.Ned, I think that blonde kid caused it, I mean what other explanation could there be?I think your right!It's always the blondes.Hey!I'm blonde!I know.Ouch why did you hit me!?I think Molly booked another camping trip, full of woodsy outdoors, and fishing stuff.Well that shut her up.

We hope everyone has a nice day and please do not forget about us. 


	6. Jack

Jack's story was written by Rog, better known as Three of Eight

Jack's story was written by Rog, better known as Three of Eight.Andrew and Elias decided to play and go seek.Can you help find them?No?You want to read this story?Well that's a great idea! Please sit back and enjoy!!  
WARNING! Major slash up ahead. 

*****************************************  
I woke up with a start. That dream was back...It was gone for a while since Clu left for college, but then a new one showed up, only this time, starring Clu's older Brother, Carey. 

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" I asked myself. "I can't like Clu or Carey like that. Can I?"  
***************************************** 

My name is Jack Phillips and I have a drinking problem. Oops, wrong confession.  
On this web page, I'm going to explain a few things about myself so I'm going to logically list out the things you'll read here.  
- That passage up above  
- Why I miss Fi  
- Why I can't stand Annie  
- My trip to visit Clu at college

First, the passage. I used to have these...dreams about Clu and I for about 5 months before he left for college, and even for about a month after that. I spent a lot of nights going without sleep because I feared those dreams, I didn't want them at all! They were wrong and to tell you the truth, disturbing. I mean sure, Clu's got a PERFECT body and...NO! not writing that, not writing that! So anyways, about a month after he left (Carey was here by now) I started dreaming about Carey and since Carey took Clu's bunk on the bus, I was always sleeping within 4 feet of him...he looks so nice when he sleeps, in an older guy sort of way--he's about 20 and I'm 17, we're not that far apart so it'd be okay for us to...AHHH!!!! New topic. 

Just before my senior year, Fi decided to move to Seattle. I REALLY miss her. Her adventures always made the tour interesting...I'd never admit it to her, but I had fun going on her "weird" hunts. What was fun was that we'd almost always take Clu or Carey with us and she'd go off on her own and tell us to go off and we got to be alone until she found us. I loved that alone time. But was always ready to run if I heard Fi. I really don't think Clu noticed that as we were walking (me behind him of course) I was staring directly at his -- 

"Dude? What are you looking at?"   
"N-Nothin', why?"   
"It seemed like you were checkin' me out!" Clu said sorta freaked.   
"Psh! Don't be such an ass, Clu. I don't swing that way. You know that."   
"You sure?" 

WHAT?!? Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Is it possible? Nope, I drifted off to sleep. Aww... 

Annie...this ought to be fun! Annie is the most annoying blonde on the face of this earth, and I've seen many. Reasons she's annoying:   
1) her voice -- have you heard her sing? I mean the songs are nice, but sometimes the singing is worse than nails on a chalkboard.   
2) I swear she sits on her computer and writes stories about what she'd like seeing us (the rest of us on the tour) do to each other, with each other, or have done to us. I think she has deep-rooted psychological issues. I know I heard that she used to go to a shrink from someone before.   
3) I forgot about how she's always asking Fi for help with things. Like Fi has nothing better to do than sit on her computer all day and help Annie? Oh wait...   
2) Every time she's near me I feel like she's coming on to me. It's scary...I mean, she is cute in a way, but she's also a Freshman...I have an image to uphold. Not sure exactly how upheld that will be when and if anything ever happens with Clu...   
4) The way she's always talking about her "panther". Hey, Annie, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A SPIRIT PANTHER! And even if there was, he would never in a million years hang around you.   
5) What's with the bright colors, Annie? They put sharp stabbing pains into the back of my eyes. 

I could go on forever about Annie but I'm pretty sure you don't want to read about her anymore. Furthermore, I think you'd rather read more about Clu. Just recently, I went to visit him at college for a week, that was so fun. He has a HUGE bed (and his own one room apartment but it's pretty small) and the whole time I was there, he told me to sleep in his bed instead of on his rather small couch. Maybe I didn't dream that earlier. I understood that he wanted me to be comfortable while I stayed with him, but I think he was trying to torture me. What a mean best friend...no treats for him. Okay, I'll give him treats. The only thing I don't understand about that trip was the fig leaf I found in the bottom of his underwear drawer. I'm gonna have to e-mail him and ask about that. 

Well, that's all now for now. My life is so logical and boring that there's nothing more worth writing. Goodbye my friends, and if you really like this, please encourage by reviewing to it.


	7. Molly

You have Christine; JackPhillipsGirl to thank for this chapter

You have Christine; JackPhillipsGirl to thank for this chapter.Simeon is watching a football game, but he's cheering for the wrong team!!He, I, or her does not own the rights to these characters and show.Now enjoy!

I really need a haircut. I'm so sick of it! I don't even blow-dry my hair anymore, which you may or may not have been suspicious of. It just sort of hangs there, and it's all dried up and multi-colored due to too many dye jobs. I really thought that Lona or Lola or whatever Annie's Jamaican friend's name was, would have done a better job with her free "trim". But I watched her the whole time and she never even touched my hair! She just moved the scissors around to give the illusion of the detachment of hair. Annie's friends are crooks! And she has so many of them that it's ridiculous. I swear if we have to take one more detour to visit another friend of Annie's from her "old life", I'm going to scream. How many more could she possibly have?! At this rate the tour will drag on for years.

Oh, God, not the tour. First of all, I'd like to know why the back of our bus still reads "Molly Phillips Tour 2000" when 2000 has been over for ten months. Really, we have enough money to slap a 1 on there. And also what's up with that old promotion picture we still use sometimes? That's from two years ago! That was taken back when my hair looked nice! But I really don't want to get on that subject again.

There are many things I've wondered about since Annie joined the tour, actually. Things I can't explain. No, not unexplainable like Fi's paranormal stuff, just unexplainable in the way that, for example, I'm suddenly allergic to cats. Jack and Fi used to have a cat and I was fine, but then one day I had the epiphany that I've always been allergic to cats. And also, did you know that I used to be dyslexic? Neither did I, but apparently, I am. I hope you know what dyslexia is, because I've already explained it to Annie fifty plus times and she still doesn't "get it". The girl must have the brain capacity of a peanut; she really shocks me sometimes. I also had similar amnesic responses to memories concerning Rick and me. Like, where did we first meet? When exactly did I first see him? Oh, what difference does it make? I change my mind every day. Maybe I need Fi back to get those thoughts churning again. I used to be so depressed all the time but now I'm all giddy and happy. Don't ask me how it happened.

Well, I think I know the answer anyway. Annie did it! It's like she's rubbing off on me; how much scarier can you get? I liked my cynical angsty self but Annie killed that part of me. Suddenly I had the desire to sing ridiculous pop songs in which I repeat the same five words over and over and over and over. As long as Carey's still on stage with me, I guess. Or, worse yet, I sing _back up for Annie! At a science fair! At a small Colorado school! On the weekend! I still can't believe that I've managed to sink to Annie's level. What a way to kiss my career and hopes of being recognized as a serious musician goodbye!_

Believe it or not, there is one good thing that came out of this. His name is Carey Bell. Unless you're a total idiot, then you've seen the obvious attraction between us ever since he joined the tour well over a year ago. It has recently developed into more. What can I say? After Annie bounced along, I found myself slipping out of the spotlight and saw it shining down on her. I was getting bored with nothing to do besides watch her get all the attention, so I decided that it was time to make things "interesting" between Carey and me. Hence those numerous and increasingly obvious hints you've been witnessing lately. There's got to be something to keep the momentum going, right? Obviously there's a lot we can't let you see… if you catch my drift…

I guess all I really want is for my mind to be what it used to. Come on, muse! Show me how to play those rocker tunes! Remind me what Rick was like, and keep reminding me what life was like when Fi was around. And please, next time—could I forget about Annie _permanently?!_


	8. Rick

York is proud to present Rick's chapter

York is proud to present Rick's chapter!I, Tabetha (Tablynvan) help him with it.If it wasn't Disney we won't of been able to do this.So thank you Disney!Enjoy!

How in the hell did I become a muse!?Did I miss that or something?Because it sounds as if I had been studying and training all my life.Oh yeah the name is Rick, Rick Phillips.The Rick is properly a nickname for Richard, however there's a lot of stuff about me that's just a little off, so it might be simply Rick.I would tell you about my self but that's a bit difficult for me.Since I have no freaking' clue of who or what I am!I never knew you could surfer from amnesia in the after life.Well here's what I'm pretty sure of.

I am a twin.I was born first apparently I felt that was a big deal.But does the birth order of twins really matter?I don't think so.By the time I was eighteen, maybe it was twenty?Well anyways at this point I decided music playing the guitar would be my life.Not a bad career choice.I meet some lady named Molly McQuinn, I would love to tell you where and when but of course that memory is just a big hole in my brain.I do however know her grandmother gave two rings, which matched each other.Everyone made a big deal about it, why?They were just rings.

We married, started a band, and began a family.The order of those events?Your guess is good as mine, but I'll go out on a limb and say marriage came before the kids.With the help of an English man named John Kane our little trio sold pretty decent number of records and merchandise.Was our name really The Phillips-Kane Band?That just sounds a bit boring, I'm sure at least one of us could of used some creativity and came up with something better.Oh well that's all in the past like I am.

Now the paranormal aspect of my life.I was obsessed with it.Running here to there, searching for everything that others couldn't see.I couldn't see it other but I knew it was there!How?Just because.I put a bunch of vampires into their place.Well good for me!I think, I mean really what harm where they doing?Oh it doesn't matter any more, I can't change the decisions of my life.No one can.Did I go crazy?Did I allow my interest in the other world kill me?Or was my accident just that, an accident?For a while I suspected this funking looking ball of light was involved.But that's just crazy!Then I totally forgot about that idea and went back to the unfortunate car wreak scenario

I had or have two kids?I think the term would be have because even though I'm not around they never stopped being my kids.I talk to them both whenever I can get away from my busy life up here.Fiona in her computer, and she knows I do.Jack in his dreams, but he refuses to allow himself to believe that.I don't talk to Molly.She used to cry and miss me like crazy.Now suddenly it's like I was never there.So she moved and I did the same.

Well I think I'll go now.Since you now know everything I know about myself.Hey!If you know something I might of forgotten care to fill me in?Just write in that little box right below.Thanks.


End file.
